This invention relates generally to barrier members, and more particularly to a barrier member to prevent the passage of fluid from a first portion of a bore formed in a structure to a second portion, located on the other side of the barrier member. This invention is especially applicable to the restriction of grout to a specific portion of the bore.
In one present system, grout has been used in conjunction with a sleeve to maintain a dynamic rock anchor in a bore. This grout often seeps between the sleeve and the bore. This grout can act as lubrication, permitting the sleeve to be displaced when a rod is inserted into the sleeve.
Also, when the rod is inserted behind the grout, the rod often can force the grout through a hole in the sleeve. If the depth of the bore is limited, then the grout will collect in the upper portion of the bore. This grout will develop hydraulic lock and will prevent the full extension of the rod into the bore.
The foregoing illustrated limitations known to exist in present dynamic rock anchors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.